My Boyfriend Natsume Hyuuga and My Bestfriend Hotaru Imai
by xoXBabybooXox
Summary: Just who is Natsume and Hotaru for her? Who's more important? A small battle between the boyfriend and the bestfriend. Who deserves the tangerines better? Mikan ... dense as ever. HIATUS
1. One morning

**I know, I know, I'm crazy, I write stories right after another. This is more than a 2-shot!**

**Maybe I'll update my other 2-shot_ "Consequences of ignoring Natsume Hyuuga"_**

* * *

**My Bestfriend; Hotaru Imai**

**and**

**My Boyfriend; Natsume Hyuuga**

It was a sunny day. A bright sunny day, but for the academy, nothing is more than sunny than a certain brunette's character and nothing is more bright than her big charming smiles.

But even though she beat the sun, no one said or lied that she's always early in the morning... like a sun. The offended sun is just proud that there's still something that left for it.

A loud scream can be heard but it's no wonder from whom it came from.

It was like a clockwork.

"Hotaaaaaaaruuuuuuuuu!" A brunette cried animatedly as she ran towards her bestfriend. Sadly said,

She was hugged by the baka gun.

"Mou! Hotaru! Hotaru! Hotaru! Waaaah! Natsume! He flipped up my skirt! Waaaah! He's such a pervert! Pervert!" She whined as she tries to hug her bestfriend... but fails miserably..

"Ano... Ohayo... Mikan-chan.." Yuu greeted. Uh-oh, a bad idea.

"Waaaah! Iinchou!" She said as she hugged the now frozen boy.

.

_~Pause_

Let's see the rules.. (Ahem, _gets stick ,_ Teacher mode! ~ )

1. A hormonal boy hugging Mikan Sakura

2. A boy getting closer less than 10 centimeters Mikan Sakura

3. A boy flirting/talking with Mikan Sakura

4. A boy making Mikan Sakura laugh

5. Hana-hime and Nobara _stealing_ Mikan Sakura

Things above are highly prohibited by Hyuuga Natsume. (It's a demand) Inform immediately if the dangerous creatures namely; a boy, Hana-hime members and Nobara are getting closer to Mikan Sakura _(Hyuuga)_

P.S: No exception, Yuu Tobita is counted, as for Ruka Nogi the 2 and 4 are allowed.

P.P.S: Borrowing Mikan Sakura (_Hyuuga)_ is also not allowed. Hyuuga Natsume never lets anyone borrow his properties. Especially Mikan Sakura Hyuuga. Inform immediately if Tangerines Hyuuga has gotten a box of Howalons for a gift for a check.

_"I tell you, never touch what is mine." - Hyuuga Natsume_

.

_~play_

So, let's solve the equation together (Ahem,Jin-Jin lecturing)

1. A (hormonal-not Iinchou) boy hugging Mikan S. Hyuuga + Natsume Hyuuga opening the door of the classroom, not expecting to see _Yuu Tobita hugging _ Mikan S. Hyuuga = Bad mood early in the morning.

Rule # 1. + Natsume Hyuuga seeing + bad mood early in the morning = temperature rising, severe burns.

Burnt body= infirmary busy. No class prez for a month.

No class prez for a month = a month of Hotaru Imai being the new class prez.

Ice Queen being class prez = a whole month of being a paying servant

Paying servant = no money left.

Even though it was actually _Mikan _who hugged the poor frozen boy who wouldn't even hurt a fly, has never been, is and never will be a hormonal pervert, it was the same in _his _eyes.

Anna came to the rescue and destructed Mikan immediately for no one wants their class president to be burnt.. or maybe not... that wasn't the most important reason but Imai Hotaru being the class prez is just... unimaginable.. They'd rather eat Mikan's valentine cookies than face the ... wrath of... Imai Hotaru. (Ahem, trying to find the right words here, might get hit by the Baka gun, ya see.)

"Now, now, Mikan. Let's go to the Central town okay?" Anna asked sweetly while sweating, hoping Natsume is still in the hallway.

"Really?! Yaaaay!" Mikan said and hugged Anna for dear life. Yuu turned back to normal and sent an apologetic look at Anna. Nonoko sweatdropped looking at her bestfriend who is momentarily, the sacrificing figure. It's actually a good news that girls can hug Mikan...

...Or the other way around...

The door opens revealing the most handsome and sexy boys alive namely;

Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi

Iinchou became sweaty, hoping that no one informed the black cat what happend a minute ago. Natsume wandered his eyes around and found his target. Yuu became more sweaty as Natsume moves closer.

2 meters...

1 meter..

30 centimeters...

_Grab_

The nervous class president fainted as the class sweatdropped

Natsume sent a confusing look to Anna and Mikan.

Actually, it wasn't Yuu who has been grabbed but.. Mikan.

But what will you do if you're in his shoes?

Oh well, Natsume shrugged it off and dragged Mikan towards the door then stopped when another hand grabbed Mikan's another free hand.

There was a dead silence.

* * *

**Ash:** Woot woot! Hehe just a pause for drama effects!

**Natsume: **Why don't you post the 2nd chapter already?

**Mikan****:** Yeah -_- You already made the the 2nd chapter by the way!

**Hotaru:** Idiot, she'll post it soon, what's the reason of writing different chapters if she'll post the 2nd chapter now?


	2. Who do you choose?

**Hey! I decided to make this more like 5 chaps! Is that okay?**

* * *

There was a dead silence..

The Bestfriend and The Boyfriend exchanged glares. Mikan, being grabbed with both hands is confused. The class stopped whatever they were doing. The students who were carrying Yuu halted to see what's going to happen, letting the poor unconscious body lay in the cold floor, the fortune teller, who was dancing also stopped. No one dared to make any noise.

Then came a storm, thunder, tornado and a cold wild as a background. Neither let go of the hand.

"I need Mikan to help me for my new inventions" The Ice Queen said emotionless.

"You know I don't care" Natsume returned her his own emotionless face.

Both looking bored... Weird...

"You know I don't care,too."

"Polka's going with me"

"She's staying"

"For what?"

"I told you, for my inventions"

"In other words, to use her for your experiment? Mikan is not a smiling target, who still smiles even she got hit by that gun of yours, Imai. She's not a smiling punching bag"

"And you're taking her to be perverted around her? What a nice boyfriend you've got, Mikan."

"Hn. Boyfriend privileges. At least I'm not shooting her with that weird gun everytime she tries to hug me. I don't know how she's still healthy even through your weird inventions, Imai."

"You know I'm better as an ally, Hyuuga"

"And you know I'm not a good enemy"

The both exchange the coldest glares of all time.

"Eh? What are you talking about? Inventions? Experiments? Punching bags? Nice boyfriend? Boyfriend privileges? Gun? You mean the Baka Gun? Ally ? Enemy? Is that some kind of code? Let me see.. Are you trying to say that Hotaru is going to do an experiment of how to invent a smiling punching bag and my _nice?_ boyfriend which is Natsume is going help Hotaru because it's a boyfriend's privilege to help his girfriend by helping the bestfriend of the girlfriend and they'll be allies and fight the enemies with the Baka gun? Aww.. that's so sweet Natsume. Eh,but what's the smiling punching bag's for?And which enemies are you talking about? I thought the Alice War is over? Is the AAO back? I thought they were gone, since Reo joined the academy?" Mikan said densely, as she changed expressions, confusing to thinking mode to solving-an-equation into touched then to surprised and scared then panicked.

The whole class face palmed while Hotaru hits Mikan with her Baka Gun mentally and Natsume fights the urge to chuckle. Mikan always finds a way to enlighten the mood whether it's storming or even if there's an Alice War happening. Though, of course, without Mikan noticing it. While Mikan blabbers more conclusions about the AAO and about how the class should help to create an idea with her how to shut the AAO completely, which already is shot by the way. Natsume and Hotaru softened their gazes as they looked at the girl.

"Hotaru! Natsume! Why do you look so calm?! There will be an Alice War! Oh! You're both right! No need to panick! _inhale, exhale_. But we still need a plan! That must be why Iinchou fainted! I'm glad that you guys are calm, but how do you do that?!" Mikan said running in circles while panicking, completely oblivious of that she's freed by the grips of her most important persons.

_Idiot._ The class thought at the same time, Koko didn't even bother to read their minds. _The Idiot that changed Natsume Hyuuga and Hotaru Imai._

_My Idiot_ Natsume and Hotaru thought _I want her to be happy_

"I'll let you slide this time, Hyuuga"

"Bring her back after an hour"

They both said at the same time

"You choose, Mikan" They said unison as they looked at Mikan intensely

"What should I choose? Common! I'm worrying about the AAO here! Hotaru! You should be inventing things right now! Wait, wait. How about invent a biiiiiig Baka Cannon? Bigger as this whoooooole classroom? I swear the the AAO will run just after seeing it"

"Idiot, no Alice War is gonna happen" Natsume said

"Though, the Baka Cannon bigger as this classroom was a great idea. It should shut you up just after seeing it. Good idea coming from you, I'm impressed, baka" Hotaru said emotionless "Though, you should pay me now so that I can build that idea of yours" She continued. The class fell anime style. Mikan became sweaty.

_Tell me why did I suggest that Idea again?_ Mikan thought, completely forgetting about the AAO and her once flipped skirt.

"What choose then? If the price of the Howalons should lower? Yes. You know, I think so,too. They should lower the prize of Howalons so that I can buy at least 5 times aday."

"Idiot"

* * *

**Yup , I know it's short! and it's not so hilarious like my last chapter. XD So, what do you think? Should I make this 5 chaps or more? Or would you rather read a 3-shot?**

**Please tell me, so I know! By the way, I'm updating the _"Consequences of Ignoring Natsume Hyuuga" _soon! Thank you!**

**Please review even if you don't have account! I would soooo much appreciate it!**


End file.
